Devil May Love
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Pode um servidor de Lúcifer se apaixonar por um anjo?Leiam meu 1 Yaoi..Bem nw é mto um Yaoi..mas tá valendo!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**May a Devil Love?**_

Meu nome?Já não lembro, mas todos me conhecem como Máscara da Morte..

Minhas roupas?Usava tudo preto!Dos pés à cabeça..Um casaco até a canela, tbm preta..

O que fazia?Digamos que buscava encomendas..Ia buscar almas pecadoras..Suicidas, homicidas, pessoas que foram assassinadas, pessoas de muitos pacados..Ia à Terra, para levá-los ao novo lar..the Hell..

Pra quem trabalhava?Digamos que pra Lúcifer..

Desde quando?Desde que bati as botas..Sempre fui uma criança ruim, com 5 anos já matava passarinhos..Aos 10, queria saber como era matar gente, me contentava com gatos e cachorros..Aos 16 comecei a usar droga, roubar..Aos 18 matei a 1° pessoa, numa briga, o rasguei no meio..Peguei gosto..Mas aos 21, morri num tiroteio..Lúcifer, veio me buscar pessoalmente e me fez seu entregador especial..

Sempre fui frio, rude, meu trabalho era apenas buscar os pecadores na terra e trazê-los para o lado negro, para sofrerem mais..

Mas já não sou tão frio como antes..Algo mudou..Desde que o conheci..

O nome dele?Afrodite..

Foi quando o Lú(o chamo assim..), me mandou trampa em um hospital..Onde sempre há almas novas..

Era mais um dia comum, Tinha ido buscar um assaltante quer havia entrado em tiroteio com a polícia, não tinha saída, muitos tiros..já ia para o saco..

Foi quando o vi, todo de branco, cabelos azuis claros, olhos azuis tbm,uma pinta no lado direito do olho..Qdo o vi pela primeira vez, pensei que fosse uma mulher..Uma médica..Mas logo percebi que me enganei..Ela era um..anjo..parado em frente á uma sala de vidro..

Como gosto de provocar, fui logo enchendo o saco do "anjinho"..

-E ai anjinho..l?Muito trabalho?Acho que Deus deve estar entediado..Já que todos vão para Lúcifer..

Ele, nem se quer olhou para mim!Como ousa!Ia dizer mais algo, quando ele fez sinal com a cabeça para olhar para frente..

Era a ala infantil..Em uma das camas, vários médicos..Uma correria..Do lado de fora, um casal, a mulher chorava desesperadamente, enquanto o homem tentava consolá-la, mas deixava escorrer umas lágrimas..Logo a correria cessou, um dos médicos saiu e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça para os pais..A mulher caiu aos prantos..A enfermeira cobria o rosto da criança, só vi os fios loiros e cacheados que saiam do lençol..Alguns minutos depois, a menina estava do lado de Afrodite..Olhos azuis, pele bem branca, cabelos cacheados e loiros, devia ter uns 5 anos..

-Mamãe e papai vão ficar bem?-Pergunta a menina para Afrodite..

Ele abaixa e passa a mão em sua cabeça..Fazendo sinal que sim com a cabeça..Dá as mãos para ela e segue a luz..

Aquele rosto dócil de Afrodite não me saia da cabeça..Logo o infeliz da minha alma estava do meu lado, ele tentou dizer algo, mas eu o chutei para o buraco..

Mais tarde, fui para o terraço e vi aquele anjo na beira..

-Olhando o por do sol "Anjo"?-Perguntei dando um sorriso maldoso..

-Aquela garotinha, tinha uma doença grave, era filha única..Porque o mundo é injusto?-Me pergunta Afrodite..

Não soube responder..Como ele conseguia manter a calma depois de todos os meus deboches?Isso me deixava irritado..Mas compreendia sua pergunta, o Mundo realmente não era justo..E quem disse que deveria ser..

Nossos encontros foram aumentando, ficando diários..Ele ia buscar suas criancinhas, velhinhos e os que foram bons..Eu, os de sempre, os perdedores da vida..Sempre nos encontrávamos ao final do dia no terraço..

Não sei porque..Mas aqueles olhos tristes mexiam comigo..Fui me tornando menos eficaz..Começava a sentir dó..

Fui começando a evitar ele, mas era impossível não pensar, ficava horas no meu "Lar", muitos pecadores vinham agarrar meus pés, eu apenas os chutava, os ignorava, e aos poucos fui sentindo pena..

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", eu pensava.."Aqueles olhos.."..

Fui me distanciando do hospital..

Não parava de pensar naquele anjo..Como podia eu estar sentindo aquilo?

Sentia falta daqueles olhos..Então.. tomei a decisão..

Fui numa tarde para aquele terraço..E como sempre, encontrei com ele..

-Anda sumido..-Me perguntou com voz triste..

-Com saudades?-Perguntei.

-E se estiver?-Me pergunta, olhando com seus olhos tristes..

-Não devia ter dito isso..-Respondi.

-Porque?-Me perguntou inocentemente..

-Por causa disso..

Puxei seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo..Um beijo apaixonado, sim, eu estava amando aquele anjo de olhos tristes..

Ele relutou no começo..Mas logo cedeu..Sabia que ele me Amava também..

Fomos castigados..

O que aconteceu?Talvez pra muitos a pior coisa, mas para nós..

Nos tornamos humanos..E pudemos viver intensamente nosso amor..

Como estou agora?Mais Feliz, impossível..

Com oque trabalho?Entregas..De pizza..

_**The End...**_


End file.
